Good Boy
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: For all that jolly good England knew, Edward Midford was a good boy. Their opinions, however, may change once they discover who is lover is.


**Good Boy**

Edward Midford was a good boy according to most, if not all, people. He practiced his sword fighting just like a good knight of England. Never were there any behavioral problems at home, at school, or anywhere. He listened to his parents and loved his little sister (perhaps a little _too_ much if one was to ask his cousin). He went to school and earned good marks (much to the teasing of the rest of the Green house). So, by society's standards and all accounts, Edward Midford, only son to Alexis Leon and Francis Midford, older cousin and future brother in law to the Queen's Watchdog, a knight of fair England, student of the Green Lion House, was a good young man.

Of course, that would be up to debate and change if anyone ever found out him pinned to his changing locker by Herman Greenhill – his prefect- while being kissed within an inch of his life. Such as right this instant.

The younger student couldn't breathe as his head was forced against the hard wooden door by the force behind Herman's kiss alone. He let out a startled gasp as his legs were picked up from under him, strong hands sliding up his thighs to cradle his arse, giving it a squeeze, pressing Edward's body to the other very male body (very male- he has been reminded multiple times in multiple ways). The opening gave Herman the opportunity to slide his tongue in and coaxes Edward's tongue to play. The underclass mate could only tighten his arms around the upper-class man's neck and hang on.

When Herman finally let up and broke their connection, Edward was gasping, his cheeks red and eyes glazed. The perfect ducked his head down to mouth at the panting boy's neck, tongue running down it. "H-Herman," Edward brokenly sobbed when the taller boy bit into the meaty part of his shoulder, low enough that it could be hidden easily. Herman brought his head up to stare into Edward's eyes, pressing their foreheads together, watching Edward try to catch his breath. Edward's hands slid up into Herman's hair, which was falling out of its' slicked back style, and cradled it before he spoke.

"N-Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what brought this on?"

"Smith."

Aw.

Benjamin Smith was a new student that has taken an interest in Edward. Always insisting on spending time with the eldest Midford child for one reason or another, being too close for comfort (the only exception to this was Greenhill), even as going so far as to grope him just as soon as practice ended. Luckily no one else saw. Unluckily, Herman did. Hence their current situation.

Edward pressed a kiss to Herman's forehead and muttered, "I don't know why Smith keeps doing these things, but I assure you I don't have an interest in him." The prefect pressed his body impossibly closer to Edward's, completely trapping him. Pearly white teeth nipped at a red ear, a tongue coming out to sooth the bite. Shivering, the young knight moaned.

"You don't know why Smith is interested in you?"

Edward shrugged, "No idea. It's not like I'm special-"

The Midford son was cut off by damnable lips, teeth biting at his lower lip. Edward clawed and grabbed at the back of Herman's shirt, dimly recognizing that nothing more could happen here, especially when he was pushed onto a bench. "N-Not h-here!" Hips rocked into his, silently demanding to know why while also torturing him. "A-Anyone can w-walk in!"

"Don't care."

Before Edward could protest, his cricket shirt was pulled up and over his head and the only child of the Greenhill household started to attack his collarbone. Reason and logic flew right out of his head as he reached above his head to grab the edges of the bench in a white knuckle grip. "How many times must I remind you why you are not "ordinary"?" A pinch to a pale pink nipple had Edward's hips snapping upwards, colliding against Herman's chest, creating much needed friction. A pinch to the other nipple nearly made him scream.

"Well, Midford?"

"But-t sir-r," Edward's voice cracked at the last syllable as Herman wrapped his lips around one nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, "I'm n-not s-special-". And again he was cut off, this time by being turned over onto his front and a swift smack being landed on his rear. The force caused his pelvic to rub against the hard wood surface of the bench, tearing an undignified whine from his throat.

Herman tsked from behind him, "Wrong, Midford. It appears I must reeducate you on this matter." Another smack was delivered to his rear. Another whine came from his throat. His pants and undergarments were gracelessly torn from his body, leaving him as bare as the day as he was born. Another smack was landed on reddening skin. Shivers started to shake his body as his body was dragged up onto Herman's knee, his hands coming to grasp a pant leg as blow after blow was delivered, a broad hand pressing between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. Gasps and moans and groans broke through his lips, his hips rubbing against the cotton material, Herman's hard length pressing against his side, fingers occasionally dipping into his still wet from earlier entrance.

"P-Please!"

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Edward?"

It wasn't fair that Herman sounded so well composed, calm. It was even more unfair that he used Edward's first name. The prefect knew damn well what it did to him. A violent shudder ran through his body, a scream threatening to erupt from the bottom of his belly. "Y-Yes."

"What have you learned?"

"I-I'm special. P-Please, I n-need-"

Herman gave a small curse, dragging a shaky smirk onto Edward's face. Just like his name was his biggest weakness, his begging was Herman's. The pressure on his back releasing, the fag managed to pull down Herman's pants just enough to release his cock, the older boy, while pulling off his shirt, kicking it off along with his shoes. The feel of full skin on skin contact stole Edward's breath away.

His hips started to move in time with Herman's, their cocks sliding wetly alongside one another. A strong arm wrapped around his waist when his movements started to falter, the strain starting to get to him, as a hand came up to weave itself into his hair. Without resistance, his head was pulled closer to Herman's, the taller boy claiming kiss-swollen and bitten lips for his own. Edward's own arms came up to wrap around the prefect's neck, hanging on in fear of drowning in the passion, the love, the _heat_ if he didn't have an anchor to reality. Their pants and moans and groans blended together, making it hard to tell if they were two separate people or one entity. The heat was building, burning hotter and hotter, threatening to swallow Edward whole.

"I-I'm c-close…"

The hand in blonde locks fell to grasp his throbbing member, stroking it in time with the thrusts of Herman's hips. The fire swallowed him, the tension in the pool of his belly snapping, pulling him over the edge. Wave after wave slammed against him, a strangled cry becoming muffled from interlocking lips, ropes of white painting the still moving male's fist and both of their abdomens. Herman followed him shortly after, further painting the both of them.

Edward's body went limp, simply hanging off of Herman as the taller boy stood up, picking Edward up, and walked over to the showers. Content moans spilled from his throats as hot water and Herman's hands washed away the leftover reminders of their activities, his body leaning into Herman's natural warm body for support. A kiss was pressed to his shoulder blade and he tipped his head back to properly kiss the prefect back. The kiss was slow, merely just them kissing each other and basking in the afterglow. "We're very lucky that no one came in."

"We're lucky that there are still a couple of hours before lights out."

"Heh," Edward weakly muttered. Another kiss was pressed to his other shoulder blade before the water was turned off. His body was wiped off, a pleasant event though a hiss did escape when the towel brushed against his red, bruised bottom. Herman pressed a kiss to each cheek, causing a pink flush to flood Edward's face. He was then dressed back into his school uniform. A lazy smile appeared on the elder Midford child's as he watched his lover get dressed, slickening his hair back to appear as if though nothing is out of place.

"I love you, Herman."

If being in love with Herman Greenhill makes him a bad boy, then it's fine with Edward.

A sweet kiss was pressed to his lips, a soft whisper of "I love you too, Edward" making his heart flutter.

The rest of fair England can't change that fact.


End file.
